Victis Honor
by Mon Petit Pierrot
Summary: -takes place during Carpe Corpus- AU. Honor to the vanquished. Myrnin always seemed to be the victim.


A/N: Hey all. This is my third Morganville Vampires story, I think, and I can say I really enjoy writing for this fandom, so do expect more soon. It's a bit choppy, but it's supposed to be that way. _Details I would like to share: this is an alternate ending during the meeting Bishop called with all the townspeople near the end of Carpe Corpus and Myrnin has not filled his body with poison._

--

Claire could only watch as Myrnin lunged towards Bishop, just standing there at the edge. Screaming from below was distant in the back of her mind. All of the vampires on stage were engaged in violent fights – Amelie and Sam held prisoner by Oliver's hands – surrounding the two vampires in the center.

Bishop met Myrnin halfway and snatched him by the throat, his eyes flaring red as he snarled. "You're wearing down my patience, you fool. I know that you have always worked against me. Swear your absolute loyalty to me, and you will live."

Myrnin spat in his face. "I answer to no one but Amelie, old man." He was thrown – _too easily_, Claire thought – aside and slammed into the side of the wooden throne.

In a flash, Bishop stood over him before he could react and dragged him to his feet. Myrnin struggled to free himself as he was cradled against the older vampire's body, to no avail. His head was shoved aside and Bishop savagely bit down into his skin.

Myrnin screamed, a terrible sound that rattled Claire's bones. Amelie cried out and stepped forward but she was immobilized by the silver chain and Oliver's strong hand around her wrist. She snarled at him, baring her fangs.

Sam's eyes were dark with horror and fear as he looked between Amelie and Myrnin, clearly torn- but he was still imprisoned, unable to help. Myrnin's struggles were growing weaker now at an alarming rate, but still he fought to get free.

An incoherent whisper left Claire's lips, and suddenly she could move. She took a step towards the ring of fighting vampires, towards Bishop, then another, before a white blur flew past her.

Michael.

He flew at Bishop, clawing at him, as the older vampire dropped Myrnin unceremoniously and tossed Michael aside effortlessly with frightening casualty, pushing him towards the edge.

Claire ran towards Myrnin immediately and collapsed beside him, softly whispering his name as Michael snarled and launched himself at Bishop again, only to be batted aside easily. She struggled to focus on Myrnin, as worried as she was about her friends, and tried to not look at his bloody neck as she gently turned him over onto his back.

His eyes were open and blank, but he blinked slowly and took in a shuddering breath that he didn't need. "Claire," he whispered, a small grin dancing on his lips. His voice was very weak and softer than she had ever heard it.

Though worried now, she smiled at him in relief and murmured, "I'm here, don't worry" as she shifted her attention to Bishop and Michael. For some reason it seemed to her that the older vampire was slowing down, Michael almost too fast for him _(1)_. He darted forward and snatched the Book neatly from the folds of Bishop's jacket, tossing it back to Claire without looking. She caught it and stared down at the brown leather cover for a moment before showing it to Myrnin. He smiled and touched it lightly, as though he was trying to make sure it was there.

Claire heard loud footsteps pounding up the stairs of the platform and turned to see Eve and Shane coming towards her with a large group of angry humans behind them. Michael dodged Bishop and stepped back to join them, directly in between the two parties.

Bishop backed away from the large group, his stance wary as they followed, effectively cornering him. Claire started when she felt something cold touch her hands and looked up to find Sam kneeling beside her. His skin still smoked slightly from the silver, but he was smiling faintly.

"I'll take him," he murmured as he gently gathered Myrnin in his arms despite his weak protests. "Go stand at the front line. You're needed there."

Claire smiled at him and squeezed Myrnin's hand in reassurance before standing and walking fearlessly to the front of the group. They parted for her, and she found herself next to Shane. He touched her shoulder, and she curled her fingers around his wrist.

Bishop stepped back and the velvet curtain took on a shimmering effect. She called out a quick warning but Bishop had already disappeared through it and the portal closed with a _snap_. She ran up to it and managed to salvage the portal's link, her friends moving to stand behind her as she stepped through with conviction.

"This is for you, Myrnin," she whispered.

"Indeed," Amelie agreed, suddenly appearing beside her. Her tone made her words sound like a threat.

Claire shivered.

--

_(1)_ - Because the poison that Bishop would have taken from Sam, as in the book, is not in his body, I theorized that taking Myrnin's blood would have a different effect on him.


End file.
